Gemeinschaft des ewigen Gleichgewichtes
Unser Wappen *''Die Farben unseres Wappens'' Grün steht für Tapferkeit und Hoffnung Gold steht für Glaube *''Das Symbol'' Die liegende Acht steht für Ewigkeit, hier soll sie das ewige Gleichgewicht symbolisieren Wer wir sind Wir verstehen uns als entfernte Nachkommen von Geschöpfen der Titanen, welche einst mit dem Fluch des Fleisches durch den alten Gott Y´Shaarj verseucht wurden. Die Gemeinschaft lebt nach den alten Idealen von Frieden und Harmonie. Natürlich werdet ihr auch in dieser Gemeinschaft einige Aspekte des Lichts wiederfinden können, zudem wird ein äußerst friedfertiges und wohlwollendes so wie gleichberechtigtes Miteinander gelebt. Unser Glaube Der Orden des Ewigen Gleichgewichts Wir werden uns darum bemühen, dass all unsere Gebote und unsere helfenden Hände jeden zukommen, die den Lehren des Gleichgewichts nachkommen. Unser Gebot und unsere Tugenden: Vernunft: Sie soll uns eine Säule sein, an die wir uns richten können. Sie soll uns ein Ort sein, an dem jeder, gleich welchen Standes oder Schicksal, Profession oder Rasse willkommen heißt und ihnen das "Wir" beibringt und wir zusammen lernen und glauben. So wie es die Blaupausen vorgesehen haben. Toleranz: Sie soll uns Brot und Wasser sein, das wir teilen und uns auch über den Tellerrand hinaus verbindet. Jeder und jeder-eine soll auf seine Mitglieder zugehen können. Sie soll uns zu einem Orden des Friedens zusammenschweißen, auf dass wir voneinander lernen und leben können. Barmherzigkeit: Sie soll uns Feuer sein, an dem wir uns wärmen und selbst jene, die im Verlorenem schreiten, zu uns bringt. Sie soll uns zweite Chance sein für all jene, die sie brauchen und auch wollen. Sie soll uns wärmen in Zeiten der Not und sie soll uns zu einen machen wie es die alten Schriften und ihre Verfasser wollten. Wir als Orden haben uns den Vorsatz gemacht, nach den Schriften zu handeln, indem wir zusammenfügen, was heute geteilt ist und alle unter einem Zelt des Friedens zu vereinen. JEDEM, GLEICH WELCHEM KOMMANDOS, IST DAS TRAGEN VON WAFFEN IN DER KIRCHE UND AUF VERSAMMLUNGEN VERBOTEN!! KEINE AUSNAHMEN. (Auszug aus der Begrüßungsrede Pater Infastus in Tyrs Hand) Willkommen in Nethergarde tumb|Willkommen auf Burg Nethergarde Warum hat sich die Gemeinschaft Nethergarde als neue Heimat ausgesucht? Einst wurde die Burg von den Kirin Thor aus Dalaran errichtet, von hier aus wurde das Dunkle Portal untersucht und die Burg sollte als Schutzwall dienen wenn die Brennende Legion daraus hervorbrechen sollte. Da diese Burg eng mit Erzmagier Khadgar, dem ehemaligen Schüler Medivhs, welcher sehr von Sageras, dem einstigem Krieger der Titanen, besessen war, in Verbindung gebracht wird, ist dies ein guter Standort für diese Gemeinschaft. Nethergarde dient uns als Sammelort und Lebensmittelpunkt, von hier aus soll der Frieden zurück in die Welt gebracht werden. Vielleicht werdet ihr euch wundern, wieso die Gemeinschaft auch militärische Einheiten unterhält, wo sie doch von Frieden spricht, diese dient zum Schutze der Gemeinschaft und wird die Gemeinschaft begleiten wenn sie sich auf den Weg begeben wird, um sich gegen die Verderbnis der Welt zu behaupten. Aushang in allen Städten und Dörfern Azeroth s Dieser Aushang ist fast in jedem Dorf in jeder Stadt Azeroth s zu finden 650px|Aushang Ein kleiner Rundgang 1. Eingang.jpg|Haupttor linke Burg.jpg|DIe linke Burg, Sitz der Truppen und des Hospitals Hospital.jpg|Das Hospital linke Burg, eigener Ruhesteinbereich.jpg|Eigene Ruhesteinzone Stallmeisterin.jpg|Stallmeisterin Gina Gella Links des Haupttores befindet sich die Heimstatt des Militärs, in dieser Burg ist auch das Hospital untergebracht.Die militärischen Einheiten werden von Kommandant Akeela geführt. Was sehr einladend ist wir haben eine eigene Ruhesteinzone, Mama Morton bindet euch diesen wenn ihr euch hier niederlassen wollt. Desweiteren befindet sich mitten auf dem Platz ein Postkasten, so wie eine Stallmeisterin welche ihr vor der linken Burg anfinden werdet. Die_Schmiede.jpg|Die Schmiede Übungsplatz.jpg|Übungsplatz für Kampfkünste Magierturm.jpg|Der Magierturm Stallungen.jpg|Die Stallungen Neben der Burg befindet sich die Schmiede Nethergardes, und hinter dieser ist ein Waffenübungsplatz. Der Magierturm, hier hat Master Janu die Vorherrschaft. Die Stallungen, beherbergen unsere Reittiere und bieten zu dem noch genug Patz für die unserer Gäste. Greifenmeister.jpg|Die Greifenmeisterin rechte Burg.jpg|Haus des Glaubens und die Wirtsstuben Wirtsstuben.jpg|Wirtsstube Zum Alten Burgwächter Noch ein schöner Pluspunkt für Nethergarde der hauseigene Greifenmeister. In der rechten Burg hat der Orden des ewigen Gleichgewichtes seine Heimstatt, Schwester Julene hat sich hier zur Aufgabe gemacht den Glauben welcher ihr von Pater Infastus näher gebracht wurde weiterhin aus zu üben und die Lehren in der Gemeinde zu verfestigen und weiter zu verbreiten. Ebenfalls ist in dieser Burg das Gasthaus Zum Alten Burgwächter , welches von Carmen Artava nebst Koch geführt wird untergekommen. Wen wir gern bei uns begrüßen Als aller erst möchte ich betonen das eine Gildenmitgliedschaft nicht zwingend erforderlich ist um bei uns mitwirken zu können. Ihr seid bei uns herzlich Willkommen wenn ihr wie wir wert darauf legt einen guten und freundlichen Umgang ic wie ooc zu führen. Uns ist es nicht wichtig welchem Volke ihr angehört oder welche Professur ihr verfolgt. Wichtig ist das ihr nach den Grundsätzen der Gemeinde lebt, das heißt euer Können mit Bedacht einsetzt zum Wohle aller. Aushang am Haupttor Nethergardes 650px|Regeln der Gemeinde und für Besucher Wer darf in Nethergarde Waffen tragen? Nur die Wachen in Nethergarde sind befugt Waffen zu tragen. Alle die zu gast sind haben am Tore ihre Waffen ab zu geben. Das heißt nur die Nethergardewachen und die der Gemeinschaft dürfen im Dienste ihre Waffen tragen. ACHTUNG ÜBERARBEITUNG ZUM THEMA WAFFEN TRAGEN: Waffen dürfen nun mit sich geführt werden sollen jedoch bei Betreten des Hauses des Glaubens abgelegt werden. Wir danken für Euer Verständnis, die Bewohner Nethergardes Events Eröffnung des Gasthauses " Zum Alten Burgwächter" Am 09.06.2013 eröffnete in Nethergarde das Gasthaus "Zum Alten Burgwächter". Miss Artava begrüßte ihre Gäste mit einer kleinen Ansprache und einem grandiosem Feuerwerk. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schankraum ward gut besucht. Bei Speis und Trank genossen viele die Geselligkeit. Nach diesem guten Start wünschen wir Miss Artava und ihrem Koch viel Erfolg mit ihrem Gasthaus. Anbei ein paar Bilder zur Eröffnung Wirtsstuben.jpg|Zum Alten Burgwächter Eröffnungsrede_Gasthaus.jpg|Rede zur Eröffnung der Wirtsstuben Feuerwerk.jpg|Großes Feuerwerk zur Eröffnung Gut_besucht.jpg|Gut besucht am Eröffnungstag Laufende PLot´s Hier kann sich jeder der mag im RP einbringen! *Das Rätsel des Hains Kategorie:Gemeinschaft des ewigen Gleichgewichtes Kategorie:Gilde Allianz Kategorie:Revier:Verwüstete Lande